


give me gold

by orphan_account



Series: adoring him [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Protectiveness, Sugar Daddy, even just wants to take care of isak and it makes isak angst, even's friends are NOT nice people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak doesn’t realize how much Even actually does for him until he meets his friends from Bakka. It doesn't go as well as he'd hoped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Norwegian friend (Thanks for this Anna!) saying that Even sounds extremely posh on the show. In comparison, Isak has a much more neutral to middle class Oslo accent. I’m aware that Even’s listed as being from Bjølsen on the SKAM page so my head canon is that he’s originally from there but his Mom remarried rich which would explain his rich boy accent. It also explains Even being able to get a hotel room for Isak with no planning and no apparent job.
> 
> *This is a standalone like all the other 'adoring him' one shots but it's loosely in the same verse. You don't need to read the previous one shots to understand this one.

Isak’s always known in the back of his head, that Even is more…comfortable than him. It’s not a big deal because at this point, he’s used to having less compared to his friends; like Eva.

Her Mom has a cushy job with the government which means Eva has a big polished house, a cabin she never uses, and more money than she knows what to do with. He only really feels the difference between them when Eva asks him to go out with her on a Friday night and he has to say no because he has to choose between alcohol and food money that week. Meanwhile Eva can drink like she owns a distillery and still afford to eat out every night in Løkka.

He’s not bitter about it, it just is what it is.

Even’s the same, only it’s more jarring because Even’s his boyfriend and sometimes, he uses that money on him. It’s the little things like the fact that Even can get a suite at a five-star hotel on a random Friday in November, that reminds Isak of how much _more_ Even has.

It’s a cold day when Isak is rudely reminded of the difference between them. It starts with Even coming up to Isak in the canteen and kissing him on the cheek.

“You’re cold.” Isak whines, playfully pushing him away. Even smiles into his cheek before kissing him again, lower this time on his neck. Even’s lips are cold but Isak can feel his skin burn where Even’s lips are touching him.

“Even, we’re in public.” Isak whispers, embarrassed now, convinced everyone must be able to see how weak he is just from one kiss. Even chuckles into his neck before pulling back and smiling at him.

“Sorry.” He says, not sounding sorry at all, “I’m just really excited.”

“About?” Isak says raising his eyebrows. He scrunches them together when Even presses a kiss between them.

“Some of my old friends from Bakka are here. And I really want them to meet my beautiful boyfriend.”

Isak rolls his eyes but he can’t help a shy smile from breaking out on his face, “Shut up.”

“Never.” Even says intensely, too seriously for such a casual moment, “But seriously, I really want you to meet them.”

Isak can’t help but laugh, “What do you think I’m going to say no?” and then Even smiles and kisses him, almost pushing him back in his excitement.

“I don’t get why you’re so happy, we might hate each other for all you know.” Isak says playfully, but he lets a slip on insecurity sneak into his voice.

Even rolls his eyes like Isak is being ridiculous now before he kisses him and whispers, “Who couldn’t love you?” into his mouth.

They’re halfway across the courtyard, Isak’s fingers linked with Even’s bigger ones when he starts to freak out. These are Even’s friends. And not his 3-month Nissen friends but his Bakka friends that he spent 3 years with before transferring to Nissen. Isak has to make a good impression.

Even's friends are strewn out on a free table, laughing and talking. The group of two guys and one girl look pretty normal but Isak can’t help but smile awkwardly when they approach. It probably comes out like a grimace.

“Hey guys.” Even smiles and then he’s hugging the girl, nearly lifting her off the ground.

“Still huge, I see.” She giggles lightly, before Even lets go and sets her on the ground.

Isak stands there awkwardly until Even puts a hand on his waist and pushes him forward.

“I’ve waxed enough poetry about him for you guys to recognize him on sight but this is my boyfriend, Isak.”

Isak blushes at the introduction but before he can speak, the guy with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth cuts him off and asks, “What happened to Sonja?”

The girl nudges him purposely but the damage is already done. Isak shifts uncomfortably and he can see Even’s face harden from the corner of his eye.

“I told you what happened Bjørn, we broke up.”

“But that’s not exactly what happened right?”

The girl interrupts them both, “ _Anyways_ , It’s nice to meet you Isak. I’m Helena.” Isak shakes her hand. He’ll do anything to get out of this awkward conversation.

Bjørn looks a little annoyed but he stays quiet as the second guy introduces himself as Erik.

Isak sits down, letting himself curl into Even’s side as usual. Bjørn and Helena give them a weird look but don’t say anything. It’s enough for Isak to pull away from Even slightly.

“How’s Nissen been?” Bjørn asks curtly, “You don’t look like an actual theatre nerd yet so it can’t be going too well.”

Even laughs, “Fuck you.” Then he’s wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulders till he’s almost in his lap, “I met Isak so it’s not going too bad.”

Isak melts at that and then Even’s kissing him chastely, one hand cupping his face. He can’t stop himself from brushing their noses together when Even pulls away because right, there are other people here.

There’s an uncomfortable pause in the conversation because it takes people awhile to get used to Isak and Even’s specific brand of PDA which is to put it lightly, sappy. Helena breaks it.

“So how long have you been dating?” She asks as she sips her coffee.

“Four months.” Even answers, not looking at Helena, his eyes still glued to Isak’s face. “But it feels a lot longer than that.”

“That’s sweet.” She says but her voice has a weird tilt to it, “What did you do for Valentine’s Day? Even was always so extra with Sonja. One year he wrote ‘Happy Valentine’s Day Sonja’ in only cupcakes. We had to throw most of them out.” She laughs but the Sonja mention seems pointed. Isak isn’t sure who it’s meant for.

“I took Isak to Paris.” Even says happily, his eyes lighting up at a chance to talk about that weekend.

“You took Isak…to Paris?” Helena repeats oddly.

“I’ve never been.” Isak shrugs, “It was really nice.”

“Really nice?” Even teases, “It was fucking romantic.”

Isak blushes because he’s remembering late mornings spent in bed with Even between his thighs, and late nights walking the streets holding Even’s hand. “Fine” He agrees, “It was romantic.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear, baby.”

“How much was that Isak?” Bjørn interrupts rudely. “I know I never had any money when I was a second year.”

Isak feels put on the spot and is about to answer when Even answers for him, “I took care of it."

“Right. Of course.” Bjørn smirks around his cigarette like Even’s just proven a point to him before blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck, I’m hungry.” Even says suddenly, “I haven’t eaten since lunch. Do you guys want anything?”

They all shake their heads, then Even turns to Isak.

“Do you want anything, baby?”

Isak shakes his head too and Even kisses him on the forehead before heading into the canteen.

He starts to wish he had just gone with Even when the silence between him and Even’s friends stretches out in front of him. Helena traces the rim of her coffee cup with a long pale finger before she starts to speak.

“You know Even dated Sonja for four years and he never took her to Paris. God knows, we knew he had the money for it. Have you seen his parents house?” Isak actually has, It’s a ridiculous mansion in a gated community. Even had given him a good five minutes to gawk before dragging him inside. Still, he doesn’t get where this is going.

“But then he’s dating you for what four minutes and he’s flying you out for a romantic all expenses paid weekend? I can’t help but think that’s a little weird. I know Even. He’s always been ridiculous but I didn’t know he was stupid too.”

“Do not call him that.” Isak says heatedly. She can take all the shit she wants about him but he’s not going to let her talk about Even like he’s crazy.

Bjørn snorts and this time when he blows out his smoke, he makes sure it blows into Isak’s face. “That’s cute, defending Even like you actually know him when we’ve known him longer than your entire relationship.”

Helena hides a smirk into the rim of her coffee before she sets it down and digs in, “Be honest, did you see his wallet and think It would be an easy pay day? You first and second years are all the same. Your biggest goal in life is to lock down a third year guy right? But I guess Even came with the added benefit of being rich and too fucking romantic to see you for what you are.”

“He’s a gold digger is what he is.” Bjørn says dryly and Erik laughs. It’s the first noise he’s made since he introduced himself. Isak can feel his face burn with humiliation at being ganged up on and he has to defend himself.

“I never asked Even for any of that, he surprised me.” Isak says in a small voice.

“Right.” Helena says, smiling at him mockingly, “Just like you didn’t ask Even to break up with his girlfriend of four years, our friend by the way, just so he could date you.”

She says _you_ like it’s an insult and it makes Isak look down at his lap in embarrassment.

“You know, I thought actually seeing the home wrecker that ruined my best friend’s relationship would give me some perspective but I still can’t see why Even picked you over Sonja.” She leans in close pushing his hair out his face gingerly, “It can’t be for the conversation since you haven’t been able to squeeze a word out since you sat down. Maybe for your other talents?” and then she’s tapping Isak’s mouth crudely before pulling her fingers away and wiping them on her pants, like Isak is _dirty_.

Bjørn actually laughs at that, throwing his entire body into it. “Oh my god, Helena.”

“You know I’m right.”

She gets up to leave and Bjørn and Erik follow suit, both of them already walking past Isak who’s still with disbelief.

“I’m not going to let you take advantage of our friend.” She says venomously and then she smiles before turning on her heel.

Isak sits there in the courtyard alone for a few more minutes before Even sidles up beside him, tray and cup in hand.

“Where did they go?” Even asks, setting his coffee down beside Isak.

Isak is too frozen from shock to answer.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

 When Isak gets home from school that day he lets himself cry for a few moments, hidden under the warm safety of his duvet. It stills smells like Even so Isak brings the corner of it to his nose, and breathes in. He jumps when someone starts to open the door and he wipes his tears away quickly.

“Hello, my little god child.” Eskild teases knocking on the door even though he’s already inside.

“What do you want Eskild?” Isak asks grumpily, sniffing loudly to disguise the leftover tears in his throat.

He obviously fails because Eskild’s expression gets serious and he sits on the corner of his bed, which is the last thing he wants right now.

Eskild rests one hand on his knee, rubbing it comfortingly, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Never better.” Isak tries to smile but it feels fake when he meets Eskild’s eyes. “Seriously, what is it?”

Eskild pauses dramatically like he’s giving Isak a chance to confess his dark secret. When Isak just stares at him blankly, he continues, “I just wanted to remind you, you need to be on time with your rent this month. I’ve been covering for you with the landlord but he’s really pissed this time. He gave me an ultimatum, rent has to be on time for the next three months or we’re all evicted, no questions asked.” Eskild sighs in frustration, “He’s such an asshole. But seriously Isak. Rent. On Time.” He pats Isak’s knee twice before heading for the door.

Before he leaves, he turns and says, “And you know you can talk to me, if you’re having trouble with something.”

Isak rolls his eyes and nods, “I know Eskild.” But he still smiles. Eskild finally leaves when he sees that and Isak lets the smile drop.

He pulls out his phone, his fingers dancing across the keys quickly.

 

**Isak**

Papa, I need rent money early this month we’re having trouble w the landlord

 

**Papa**

Hi Isak, I was going to tell you, I had to move Mama to a facility for a little bit after her latest episode

 

Isak feels his stomach drop when he reads the words. A month ago, he wouldn’t have cared. But after Even told him about the week he was committed to a ward, right after his diagnosis, Isak wouldn’t want his worst enemy in one of those places.

 

**Isak**

Is she okay?

 

**Papa**

Yes she’s okay, it’s a good place Isak but expensive. That’s why I wanted to tell you, I won’t be able to help you with your rent this month

 

Isak considers replying with, 'Thanks for nothing', but instead opts for throwing his phone to the foot of his bed. This is so like his Dad, he always bails when Isak actually needs him for something.

What the hell is he going to do? The month is already half over, there’s no time to get a job and also get a paycheck in time to pay rent. Unable to stop himself, he considers Even, but then he remembers Bjørn’s words.

_He’s a gold digger._

He gets goosebumps in humiliation at the memory and he wraps the duvet around himself tighter to stave them off. He’s not a gold digger, he’s not. He’s never taken advantage of Even, at least not intentionally. Isak can’t help the liquid doubt that crawls up his spine and takes a hold of his brain.

Maybe he’s unintentionally been pressuring Even by mentioning his own problems? Once Isak had made a passing comment about his headphones breaking and Even had bought him a new pair of Beats headphones. The headphones stare back at him from their spot on his bedside table, almost accusingly. Isak can’t tell Even about this, he won’t. It’s not his problem and Isak promises to himself in that moment, he won’t take advantage of Even’s kindness anymore.

He scans his room, looking for anything worth more than 100 kroner. When he sees the shelf that holds his expansive video game collection, he smiles.

Perfect.

* * *

“What are you doing?”

Isak jumps from where he’s under his bed, his head hitting the metal bottom with a bang.

“Ow. Even, what the hell? You scared me.”

“Well don’t stop whatever you’re doing on my account. I’m actually enjoying the view.” His voice gets deep and appreciative at that and Isak blushes when he remembers that his ass and legs are crudely sticking out from under the bed.

“Stop it. I’m looking for some of my old video games to sell. Do you know where I put _The Last of Us_?”

“It’s in your closet under some old notebooks.” Isak only has a second to be weirded out at Even knowing his room better than he does when Even asks, “Why are you selling your video games?”

Isak’s always been a terrible liar. He shimmies out from under the bed, shaking the dust out of his hair.

“Just some spring cleaning.” He lies.

Even’s raises an eyebrow at him, “It’s February and you’ve been using the same duvet for the last 3 months. I think there are more important things that need to be cleaned in this room.”

Isak shoves him but Even doesn’t even move because he’s an actual wall. It’s infuriating.

“Shut up, I’m getting an early start.” Then his voice gets shy when he adds, “And I like my duvet. It smells like you.”

Even pulls him in close, big hands tugging at his waist until Isak’s forehead is touching his chin, “You’re so sweet.”

Isak can only look down shyly at the compliment. He never knows what to do when Even handles him carefully and whispers honeyed words to him like he’s precious.

“Baby, you don’t need the duvet when the real thing is right here.”

Then Even’s pulling Isak’s chin up and kissing him wetly before reaching down and lifting him up by the thighs, until Isak’s legs are wrapped around his waist.

Even’s right; Isak doesn’t need his duvet when he’s got the real thing.

* * *

 It takes awhile but eventually the eBay listings sell and Isak is left with a little over 4000 kroner to show for it. He even has a check but when he proudly hands it to Eskild, he says, “Oh, Even already took care of it.”

“What?” Isak says dumbly.

“Even already paid your rent.” Eskild says slowly like Isak’s half asleep. “Jesus, I swear those video games have fried your teenage brain. It’s a good thing you sold most of them.”

Isak gawks at Eskild before heading up the stairs, check clenching in his hand.

When he opens the door roughly, slamming it open and into the wall, Even doesn’t move from where he’s sitting on Isak’s bed.

“Hey, Isak.” He doesn’t even look up, still scrolling through his phone.

His ridiculously expensive iPhone that he’d gotten after his old one had fallen into a toilet a few weeks ago. Isak distantly remembers when he lost his cellphone in middle school he had to use his house phone for six months until he could save up for a new one. Isak can feel blood rush to his head in anger at the memory and before he knows what he’s doing he’s grabbing the phone from Even’s hands and throwing it away from him.

Even just raises an eyebrow, unbothered as ever, before asking, “Is something wrong, Isak? Or did you just feel the urge to use my phone as a ball for no reason?”

“Yes actually, there is something very wrong, Even.” Isak says loudly, his blood loud in his ears as he tries to speak without shaking, “There’s something very wrong in this relationship.”

At that, Even’s face hardens and he gets off the bed, almost looming over Isak with a dark expression. Isak can’t help but back away from him until he’s pressed against the wall, Even caging him in his arms and looking down at him.

“What are you talking about baby?” he asks, this time serious, the air of nonchalance and teasing from before long gone.

Isak grasps futilely for the anger that made him slam the door and accuse Even but it’s hard to stay mad at Even when he looks at him like that. Instead Isak swallows dry and tries to find the words, “You paid my rent.”

Even keeps looking at him expectantly like he’s waiting for the second part. When he doesn’t say anything he says, “Okay. And?”

Isak repeats, “You paid my rent. Without telling me.”

“Again. Okay?”

“Even, that’s not normal. You shouldn’t be dropping 4000 kroner on me, you don’t even live here.”

Even sighs, “I could see you were struggling, Isak. You were selling your video games and I know you love to hoard those things. Besides, this is hardly the first time.”

“What?” Isak says blankly, his mouth gaping at Even’s words.

“You’re so scatterbrained.” Even strokes his cheek fondly when he says it and Isak blushes under the attention, “Eskild is always texting me about your rent, considering I’m the only person you let into this room on a good day. Sometimes when you’re late or forget I cover the difference.” Even shrugs, “It’s honestly not a big deal to me, I just want to help.”

It’s not a big deal to Even because he just has 4000 kroner lying around to give to Isak. 4000 kroner is change to him while Isak has been struggling to find the money all week. The unfairness of it all brings tears to his eyes.

Isak presses his hands to Even’s chest, pushing him two steps back, “I’m not a charity case Even.”

Even’s eyebrows raise this time in surprise at Isak’s words before furrowing in confusion, “I never said you were.”

“Right, because you never say it, you just think it.”

“Where the hell is this coming from?” Even asks, angry now, his usually calm tone deepening with irritation.

Isak can’t help but flinch at the change and Even notices. He groans, running his hand through his hair. That’s how Isak know he’s frustrated, he never touches his hair.

“It’s coming from you paying my rent and buying me expensive things that everyone knows I could never afford!” Isak can’t stop the next words from spilling out his mouth, the blood rushing fast in his ears again. His voice gets quiet and cracks when he says, “I don’t want people thinking I’m just…some gold digger that’s taking advantage of you okay?”

There’s a long pause where Even looks at him, his face thoughtful, before he asks, “Who called you that?”

Isak freezes before shaking his head to hide the fact that he’s trembling, now with panic. “No one did.”

Big hands are cupping his face, pulling his chin up so he can’t look away. “You’re lying.”

“Even.” Isak says weakly, trying to push Even away again but he won’t let him.

“Baby.” Even’s eyes stay fixed on his and Isak can feel his own start to flutter anxiously at the attention, trying to keep his tears at bay.

Isak can’t stop his bottom lip from quivering when Even presses his thumb there, parting his mouth and pressing a dry kiss there. It’s wet and salty and Isak realizes it’s because there are tears in his mouth.

“I’m sorry for yelling.” He cries into Even’s mouth; suddenly so sorry he can hardly breathe.

How could he ever yell at Even? Even who takes care of him in a million ways that don’t include money?

He feels sick with guilt as Even, forgiving as ever, holds him to his chest with one large hand covering the small of his back. Isak whimpers at the contact and he can feel Even instinctively tighten his hold before walking them both backwards by the foot of the bed so he can pull Isak down and on to his chest without a struggle.

He’s still crying when Even shifts like he’s going to get up and then Isak is saying, “Even, don’t leave me right now, please.”

Even kisses him hard and grounding, holding Isak’s face in his hands so he can feel it. He whispers, “I’m right here, baby. Not going anywhere.”, against his lips so Isak lets himself be selfish for once, and clings to Even’s shirt.

Even’s hands rub his back and his hair gently as he quiets Isak. When Isak’s tears have slowed and turned into sniffles, Even’s hands slow, before he pushes Isak back. Isak starts to panic but then he realizes Even just wants Isak to be facing him instead of being buried in his chest. He lets his head sink into his pillow for a second, to hide, before he’s opening his red rimmed eyes to stare into Even’s deep blue ones.

“Who’s been calling you that?” Even says again gently and Isak’s taken aback by the venom in his voice.

Isak shrugs shyly but then Even’s hands are on his waist, pulling him towards his body so Isak’s forehead is pressed to his.

“I’m not letting you go until you tell me so you might as well spit it out right now.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Isak starts, curling his fingers in Even’s shirt. “Seriously, I don’t want you to yell at me. Or them.”

“I would never yell at you.” Even says sternly, his thumbs tracing under Isak’s eyes where the tears have stained his face a rosy colour. Isak notices that he doesn’t promise not to yell at ‘them’. Even’s gentle hands on his face give him the nerve to keep speaking.

“You know a week ago when I met your friends from Bakka?” Even nods, his brow furrowing in confusion. “After you left they started accusing me of using you for your money because of the Paris trip. Apparently you never spent that much money on Sonja so I must be doing something for you to be spending so much on me. Helena said you must be with me because of…well.” Isak gestures to his mouth self deprecatingly to hide how hurt he is, but the lump in his throat betrays him. He’s so wrapped up in his own shame it takes him a second to look at Even’s face and realize that he looks fucking _furious_.

“She said that to you? Is she the one that called you a gold digger too?”

Isak shakes his head, “No that was Bjørn.”

“ _Fucking asshole_. I’m going to kick his ass.”

Isak can’t help the warmth that pools in his belly at those words. He’d been so sure he’d pick them over him. What’s 3 years to a little over 3 months?

Even gives him a long look, “Why didn’t you tell me they said all that to you?”

Isak's not thinking when he says, “I thought they were right. You do so much for me Even and I don’t deserve it.”

Even kisses him hard when he says that, pulling himself over Isak so he’s pinned under him. It’s overwhelming because Isak can’t do anything but take it. Eventually he pushes back, moaning into Even’s mouth. Even pulls back when he does, which makes Isak whimper.

“You deserve everything.” Even says vehemently. “Fuck them and fuck anyone who tells you different.” Even’s voice gets softer, more intimate, when he leans in, resting his hands on Isak’s hips. “You’re my baby. I don’t want you to want anything If I can give it you. Is that so hard to understand?"

It is, to Isak at least. His own Dad barely remembers to pay his rent and when he does he’s late or short. Isak can’t comprehend someone wanting to give him things and take care of him, without an ulterior reason besides love. But for Even, he’s willing to try so he says, “I understand.” And he lets Even kiss him sweetly before parting his legs and hiking them up so Even can fit between them.

“You’re so good for me.” Even says breathily and then he’s ripping Isak’s pants down his legs, almost rough compared to the softness of his words. Even reaches into Isak’s bedside table and groans in relief when he finds the familiar bottle of lube.

“Hurry up.” Isak whines, as Even slicks up his fingers and presses them into him slowly, always too gentle when he’s stretching Isak.

“Relax baby, they didn’t build Rome in a day.”

“Did you just compare your dick to Rome?” Isak laughs but he stops when Even pushes into him, hot and wet, and a little bit desperate because he wants Isak to feel how much he wants him right now.

Isak can only hold on, fingers curling into the sheets as Even holds his small waist and grabs his ass, making him move slowly on his dick until he’s moaning for it shamelessly, his head thrown back. Isak can’t help himself from whimpering, high and needy for it, little ah, _ah_ , _ah_ noises, and he knows he’s going to come-

But then Even’s pulling out and Isak sobs in frustration.

“Hey, I’m right here.” Even’s kissing the tears from his cheeks, “I’m right here.”

“You’re the worst is what you are.” Isak slurs, his body still on fire from being fucked stupid.

“I’m the best.” Even says, smiling when Isak gives him an annoyed look. “You’re the one who thinks you don’t deserve good things and I’m gonna prove you wrong. What do you want baby?”

Isak cannot believe Even is doing this right now. He leans in close and says, “I want you to fuck me. Hard. It’s not that complicated.”

Even’s face gets dark at that and then he’s scooping Isak up, so his legs are by his ears, and Even’s thumbs are pressing into the underside of his knees as he gives it to him, good, and hard and fast. Isak screams loud, clutching at Even’s shoulders before wrapping them around his neck and clinging. When Even pulls back, Isak whines in protest but then he sees why he did it when Even reaches down and spreads Isak so he can see just how much he’s stretching him. Isak can’t help but tighten at that, as he spills, hot and sudden, on his belly. Even looks shocked too, that Isak can come just from being fucked and watched by Even, but also completely turned on.

Isak cries out when Even abruptly pulls Isak close again, so his face is buried in the crook of Isak’s neck. He’s oversensitive and hot but he holds on while Even fucks him hard, and moans again and again, “Please Even, please.”

Even holds Isak still when he comes and he can’t help but feel like he’s coming again when he feels that liquid heat inside his body.

With Even finally sated and loose above him, Isak combs his fingers through his hair.

“That was definitely a good thing.” Isak says and Even laughs into the crook of his neck before starting to pull out. Isak can’t help but whimper at the feeling and Even hushes him, kissing his forehead and cheek, before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Isak lets his eyes close and barely stirs when Even wipes down his chest and between his legs. He feels Even get in behind him after a few moments, his hand on Isak’s hips tracing patterns into the cooling skin.

“Your room is freezing, baby. I’m getting you a new heater.” Even says sleepily, into the shell of his ear.

Isak doesn’t protest, instead he says, “Yeah, that’s chill.” before he falls asleep with Even’s lips pressed to his neck. 


End file.
